Race Against Death Threat
Race Against Death Threat is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 57th case of the game. It is the third case set in Chichen Itza. Plot Jason and the player went to El Castillo to take their positions for their plan to stop the mass viral programs and arrest El Terror and the escaped cults. Once there, however, they found Commander Frederick, dead by the gunshot, and so the execution had to be postponed, ruining the team's plan. The five people were labelled as suspects: Emily Cassidy (cult assistant), Sandra Vinson (Landlady), Tanya Kuznetsov (mafia leader), Connor Cassidy (genius hacker), and Jonah Cassidy (anti-terrorism soldier who his father betrayed him for joining American army). Mid-investigation, Connor Cassidy's ex-wife and cult assistant Emily Cassidy was found to have been at El Castillo before the murder, prompting the team to flag her as a suspect. Later, the team saved landlady Sandra Vinson from kidnap after she knocked out Connor Cassidy of Angeles del Terror cult after he had barged in her cottage and almost discovered the American alliance war room. Velia soon went into labor and (with Vinson's assistance) gave birth to Mark Bowes, so Bryon replaced her in the tech analyzing. After all this, the team found mafia leader Tanya Kuznetsov guilty of the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Tanya said she and Jonah Cassidy were preparing to execute the plan at El Castillo when Frederick spotted them. Frederick gives the shotgun to Tanya and tells her to assassinate President Nashville so the SDU will be under El Terror's hands. Without known that she's going to kill Nashville, Tanya pull the trigger and killed Frederick, feared that he might be betraying APPD. Jonah then helped Tanya escape and cover her tracks so she would not be killed by El Terror. While the team was considering what to do with her, Naseem came and informed them that El Terror's terrorist army had stormed the ship and kidnapped Stanly Nashville and the entire team, including Jason's daughters, Velia and her baby. Jason immediately told Tanya and Jonah to run away for the time being. Naseem and Honora then elaborated, saying that Connor Cassidy had reported that the team was hiding something from him during the investigation so the cult followers concluded that they were sympathetic to the mafia. When they were being stormed, Naseem and Honora hid under sheets in the morgue to avoid capture, where upon they heard someone—likely Gaubert—getting knocked out. They also heard that President Nashville the team was to be held in the temple before assassinate Nashville at dawn the following day. They then concluded that the terrorists were waiting for them aboard the ship, so they could not go back there. Vinson then offered her help to the four remaining team members, saying that her great-grandfather designed the temples and that she had a model of it in the war room. She also said that she had medicinal supplies in the headquarters so that Honora could readily prepare and administer treatment to the team. Jason and the player found the temple model and sent it to Naseem, who pinpointed the team's most probable location. However, he said that they needed to enter the door leading to the underground temple enclosure and that they needed the key to the team's holding cell. The team then talked to Priscilla Zhang, Bryon's sister, who said that Vinson's great-grandfather must have kept a copy of the angel key within the house. Shortly after, Jason and the player were able to find the key. Meanwhile, Vinson and the player found a vial of acetaminophen (a painkiller) in the headquarters, which Honora promptly used to devise a treatment. Afterwards, Honora said that Marc Miles had become one of El Terror's cult, so Jason (whom Marc had always admired) could talk him into getting access to the temples. They then camped out and, at night, Jason was able to convince Marc that Griffin was relocating the prisoners and also got him to give them uniforms so they could blend in. Naseem and the player then slipped into the temples in cult uniform and found the team, who were conveniently put in the same cell as Hailee McAfee. They freed the team and the rest of the political prisoners (which included Olivia Nashville and Hans Westley). After escaping, Leonor told the prisoners to split up and reconvene at Vinson's army medical ship. Upon witnessing El Terror's speech with President Nashville and Mandy were tied up in the sacrifice altar, the big explosions were heard from Liberty and the NighTerror virus is being spreading on the electronic devices. Naseem told Velia and Jason that he had to go to El Terror's hideout to stop El Terror to ensure the President and Mandy safety. So Jason and the player prepares for the final task to shutdown NightTerror and arrest El Terror and the escaped cults (included Cassidy family) once and for all. Summary Victim *'Commander Frederick' Murder Weapon *'Shotgun' Killer *'Tanya Kuznetsov' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats canned meat. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has been in military training. *The suspect knows how to fight. *The suspect eats canned meat. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has been in military training. *The suspect knows how to fight. *The suspect eats canned meat. *The suspect has scar. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has been in military training. *The suspect knows how to fight. *The suspect has scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has been in military training. *The suspect knows how to fight. *The suspect eats canned meat. *The suspect has scar. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has been in military training. *The killer knows how to fight. *The killer eats canned meat. *The killer has scar. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Shadow of the Last Stand (3/4) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *This is one of the four cases in Next Chapter where the killer does not face trial, the others being Children of the Death and In Sight of Fear and Agony. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Chichen Itza Category:Copyrighted Images